


【黛赤】意外的禮物

by Mayumi122



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumi122/pseuds/Mayumi122
Summary: ※ 2018 赤司生日賀文※ 本篇為《兩個生日與最棒的禮物》的續篇，但兩個故事各自獨立，沒看過前篇不影響閱讀※ 背景設定是Last Game結束一年之後，赤司高三、黛大二。黛在東京讀大學





	【黛赤】意外的禮物

冬季杯將近，各校的籃球隊訓練更加緊鑼密鼓。京都的籃球強校洛山高校也毫不例外，尤其這是史無前例榮任了三任隊長的赤司征十郎最後的一場比賽，在三位無冠已經畢業之後的現在，無論如何得要有個完美的收場才行。

在十二月的某日訓練結束之後，赤司慢慢地獨自一人走回家。已經臨近年末，氣溫非常低，隨時都有可能會下雪。赤司對手心哈了幾口氣之後把手機從包包裡拿出來，發現有幾通來自實渕和黑子的未接來電。他衡量了一下，決定先回撥給實渕。

「喂喂？實渕嗎？」

「小征~~~~ 好久不見~~~ 你剛剛才結束訓練對吧？抱歉啊都怪我太心急了，我應該晚點再打給你的──」

「沒有的事。話說回來，實渕找我有什麼事嗎？」

「是這樣的，小征的生日快要到了對吧？所以我、小太郎和小永想要為小征辦一場生日party哦！畢竟我們升上大學之後也很久沒有見面了，想要藉這個機會和小征敘敘舊~」

對了，因為忙於冬季杯的訓練，自己都忽略已經又到了這個時候了。赤司還沒回答，實渕又繼續說道：「當然也會叫黛前輩一起來，畢竟是你們的一周年紀念日嘛！❤❤❤」

想起去年在咖啡館的那一幕，赤司忍不住失笑。雖然黛在半推半就下成為了自己的戀人，但兩人身隔異地，聚少離多。平時也只能以視訊聊表思念之情。赤司翻了翻自己的行事曆，剛好冬季杯結束的那個周末有空，不如就趁這機會見面吧！

「可以哦！既然這樣的話那就在東京見面吧。實渕和大家的學校都在東京，這樣也比較方便吧？」

「嗯！除此之外，對小征有個不情之請──」

聽著實渕的請求，赤司忍不住驚訝得睜大眼睛：「但是這樣──」

「不麻煩不麻煩，不如說我們偶爾也想嘗試這樣的形式嘛~」實渕在電話的另一端笑道：「好不好嘛小征？」

「……我知道了。但是這樣對實渕你們──」

「小征，你就坦率接受吧~~~」實渕以寵溺的語氣說道：「機會難得，而且這是你的生日哦！不能總是由小征付出，偶爾也要接受大家對你的好意嘛！」

聽著實渕的語氣，赤司不由得微笑起來：「那麼我就恭敬不如從命了。」

「這才對嘛！」實渕聽起來非常開心：「好好期待吧~~❤❤❤」

 

掛斷電話之後，赤司回想著剛剛與實渕的對話，心情不由得雀躍起來，忍不住開始迫切期待著自己的生日趕快到來。帶著這個好心情，他繼續回撥了另一通來自黑子的未接來電。

「喂喂？黑子嗎？」

「赤司君，好久不見！」

兩人寒暄了一番之後，黑子切入正題：「是這樣的，赤司君，事實上，火神君在聖誕假期會從美國回來日本。那段期間剛好是赤司君的生日，所以大家想要為歸國的火神君和赤司君慶祝一番。」

「原來火神要回來了啊！」想起許久不見的好對手與好朋友，赤司忍不住泛起微笑：「當然可以了，那麼大家什麼時候比較方便呢？」

聽見黑子的回答之後，赤司的微笑漸漸消失。

 

不、不會吧？

 

「……莫非冬季杯結束的那個周末，赤司君已經和洛山的隊員們有約了嗎？」

真是一針見血。

「這種撞期事故真是令人懷念呢。」電話另一端的黑子似乎在笑：「那麼這樣如何，白天和大家一起去打球，晚上就和洛山的前輩們一起慶祝赤司君的生日吧！」

那就這樣說定了！

 

結束通話之後，赤司又和實渕聯絡，重新確認聚會的時間之後，他深吸一口氣，按下了那個對他來說已相當熟悉的手機號碼。

「喂喂？黛前輩？現在方便說話嗎？」

「真難得，想我了？」電話另一端的黛漫不經心的說道。

「黛前輩，我想問問你冬季杯結束…..就是十二月底那個周末有沒有空？」赤司問道。不曉得是不是因為太冷的關係，他的臉頰染上一層淡淡的紅色。

「實渕剛剛有打電話告訴我了，是生日的事情吧！」話筒裡傳來了一些雜音，似乎是黛正在翻找著什麼東西：「如果我報告趕完的話我會過去的。」

「請務必在那之前趕完。那個禮拜火神會回來，白天會和他們一起打球，晚上大家再一起開派對。」

「喔，那祝你玩得愉快──」

「你也要去！」

「請恕我嚴正拒絕，我還有一堆報告寫不完──」

「你不去的話誰傳球給我？」

「……………………………………」

「我也很久沒有和黛前輩一起打球了。」赤司放軟了語氣：「拜託？」

「……………..你就認真祈禱教授不要心血來潮又派了一堆額外的作業給我吧！」

「我會認真祈禱的。」赤司笑了起來，這種軟硬兼施的方式對黛一向都很有效：「那就這麼說定了？」

「反正我也沒有拒絕的餘地吧！」電話另一頭的黛氣呼呼的說道：「還有你還沒回答我的問題。」

「什麼？」

「我不是一開始就說了嗎？『想我了？』」

「是的，在我的心裡無時無刻不思念著黛前輩，殷切盼望我們能夠早日見面。即使是現在我的心裡全是你──」

「──呃，你當我沒問過這問題吧！」

口頭上又贏了一局，赤司忍不住揚起嘴角。

「我也想你。」黛突然說道：「我一直──」

但電話另一端傳來了叫喚黛的聲音，似乎是他的同學要找他討論小組作業。

「抱歉征十郎，我晚點再打給你。」

黛說完之後就急匆匆的掛斷電話了。

赤司看著被切斷通話後不斷嘟嘟作響的電話，他慢慢的將手機收回包包裡。

看來思念對方的心情，兩人都是一樣的呢！

 

*   *   *

 

幾天之後，早早就來到機場等待的黑子，很快的就在一群腦袋中發現了一個出類拔萃又熟悉不過的紅髮身影。

「火神君！」

「抱歉，等很久了嗎？」

火神放下行李，給了黑子一個大大的擁抱。「好久不見！」

「唔哦！你們倆怎麼回事？機場久別重逢的小情侶嗎？」

火神抬起頭，發現不遠處竟是一臉嫌棄的青峰和戴著墨鏡壓低了帽沿的黃瀨。「你們怎麼也來了啊？」

「當然是因為想要早點看到小火神囉！」黃瀨笑道，走上前來緊緊握住火神伸出的手。「看來美國的訓練挺刻苦的呢！」

「是有一點。」火神坦白承認，但又恢復了往常的笑容：「但是一回來就能看到你們真好！」

「是啊！去了美國這麼久，就讓我來試試你是否有點長進吧！」青峰摩拳擦掌，眼中燃燒著熊熊的鬥志。

「你怎麼還是跟以前一樣腦子裡只有籃球啊？」

「球在這，打不打？」青峰不曉得從哪變出了一顆籃球，一邊轉著球一邊挑戰似地大聲問道。

看見那顆籃球，就算是明顯的黑眼圈也沒能掩蓋住火神激烈高昂的興奮之情。見狀，黑子連忙站到兩人中間，以火神君還有時差現在不方便打球為由，和黃瀨一邊一個的把兩人拉開──再不拉開的話這兩人真要在機場大廳打起球來了。

 

在回程的公車上，火神興高采烈的和其他三個同伴講述在美國遇到的趣事，還有平常訓練的情形。話鋒一轉，便回到了還在日本的大家之後的情形。「不知道誠凜的前輩們現在過得如何，好想去探望他們啊！還有你們現在不是冬季杯期間嗎？」

「我們可是高三生哦！要準備考試啊考試！」青峰還特地在「考試」那兩個字上加強了語氣，但立刻被黑子吐槽：「這句話由青峰君來說最沒有說服力……」

「阿哲你說什麼!!!!!!!」

「我們幾個，除了赤司有上場比賽之外，其他人都在準備升大學的考試了。」黃瀨向一旁的火神解釋，但立刻被青峰大聲打斷：「果然和自己合不來的選手打球就是爽、不、起、來啊！」

「小青峰可是超期待要小火神打一場的哦！」

「唔….煩死了黃瀨！你不也是嗎？」

「我當然是啦！所以我超~~~期待幾天之後的街籃哦！」

「噢噢！你是說赤司生日那天的街籃吧！」

「是的，因此請火神君趕緊在這幾天把時差調回來吧！要是比賽的時候睡著的話我會很困擾的！」

「才不會睡著！再說我很久沒接到你的傳球了，期待的手都癢了怎麼可能會睡著啊？」

「我也是，很久沒有和火神君一起打球了，所以──」

「你們那個對視是怎麼回事啊有夠肉麻的快分開！」

在一片笑鬧聲中，彷彿時間又回到了一年多前，共同集結成vorpal swords的隊員後一同訓練、一同培養默契那樣親密無間的時期。

 

不知不覺，時間很快就到了12/20那一天。

黃瀨早早的就到球場等待，一個人開開心心的轉著籃球玩。沒過多久，桃井也和青峰一起出現了。

「小黃還是一樣很早就到了呢！」桃井的臉凍的紅撲撲的，脖子上還圍了一條超厚的手織圍巾。

「嘿嘿，因為很期待要和大家打球嘛！」黃瀨笑著將球拋給青峰：「畢竟是睽違一年的再會，我期待的整晚都睡不著呢！」

「而且為了考試都不能打球，老子的手早就癢了！趁這機會不好好打一場怎麼行？」

「沒想到你還真的能乖乖的備考的說。」一個聲音響了起來，眾人不約而同地朝著聲音來源望去。

「小綠綠~~ 還有高尾君！」桃井驚喜的喊了出來，看著那輛熟悉的板車漸漸靠近。

「喲，大家好久不見！」高尾快活的向眾人揮手招呼。

「你們倆還是一如既往的黏在一起啊！」

「別說傻話了。」綠間一抬眼鏡，俐落地從板車上翻身而下：「只不過今天的巨蟹座的幸運物是天蠍座的人，所以我才要把這傢伙帶在身邊的啊！」

「你上次好像也是這麼說哦！」

「呃…咳！」

「啊！小赤司~~~~~」

眾人轉頭，看見赤司揹著包包慢慢朝大家聚集的地方從容不迫的走過來。聽見黃瀨的招呼時，赤司的臉上揚起了淡淡的微笑。

「大家好久不見！」

「赤司君！生日快樂！」桃井快步走上前，拿出了一個細心包裝過的盒子：「這是給赤司君的生日禮物！」

「謝謝，我能現在打開嗎？」

「當然可以了！」桃井有點不好意思的笑了笑：「雖然只是手織的手套而已──」

「但是很溫暖哦！」赤司拿起了那個以銀色為底，紅金色的菱形圖案交織的手套：「謝謝你，桃井。這個顏色選的很好看！」

桃井微微一笑。

 

「啊！小黑子！小火神！」

「喲！」

「各位好久不見。赤司君，生日快樂！」

「謝謝。好久不見了，火神！」

在赤司接受眾人生日祝福和禮物的同時 (綠間送了赤司一個蘋果的水晶吊飾，說是今日射手座的幸運物)，火神也和許久未見的奇蹟們互相問候。

「只剩下紫原那傢伙還沒到啊….」青峰不高興地轉著球：「別老是遲到啊！」

「咦？」黃瀨左右張望了一下，最後皺著眉頭湊到赤司耳邊，小小聲問道：「黛前輩不來嗎？」

「他說報告趕不完，所以早上就不來了。」赤司淡淡地回答。

哇….黃瀨忍不住在心裡發出驚嘆：該說真不愧是黛前輩嗎居然說不來就不來就某種意義上來說真是太強大了。

 

「喂！誰打個電話問一下紫原還要多久才會到！」

「我來打給辰也吧！他昨晚好像借住在紫原家，有說今天會跟紫原一起來…..」火神一邊說著，一邊拿出他的手機。

「喂喂，辰也嗎？你們到哪裡了？」

眾人各自聊著天，而一直注意著火神的黑子發現他突然露出非常驚訝的神情，連聲音也大了起來，吸引了周圍的人的注意力：「什麼？他也跟你在一起？」

「………….」

「好啊！那就帶他一起來嘛！反正一起打籃球的人越多越好啊！哦！那待會兒見！Bye!」

 

「待會兒有其他人要過來嗎？」在火神掛斷電話的同時黑子開口問道，火神雀躍的點頭：「嗯！是一個我在美國認識的好朋友，他也超會打籃球哦！」

「之前從來沒聽小火神你提起過啊！」聽到火神剛剛那通電話的黃瀨也湊過來。

「哦，」火神不好意思地搔搔下巴，「就、就忘記了嘛！」

 

彷彿是要為自己辯解似的，火神更大聲的說道：「那傢伙真的超厲害的！就算是我跟他1on1時也要很小心呢！對了對了，那傢伙叫Shouzo, 他也常常會跟我一起去醫院探望木吉前輩！不過我沒想到那傢伙居然也認識辰也啦！」

「能讓火神1on1時也要提高警覺的人，應該是個很棒的對手吧！」青峰磨著拳頭，看起來已經迫不及待了。

「如果那個人也認識冰室前輩的話，那麼應該在美國住一段時間了吧！」黃瀨歪著頭道。

「該說世界真小嗎？那個人居然也認識木吉前輩……」黑子低著頭深思。

「喂！你們是不是都搞錯重點了說！」綠間憤怒的喊道：「你們都不覺得Shouzou這名字很耳熟嗎？」

「不覺得。」青峰、黃瀨異口同聲回答，反而是黑子突然打了個哆嗦：「我突然覺得背後有一股涼意。」

在黑子說完這句話的同時，黃瀨和青峰的身子也不約而同的抖了抖。

「不、不知道為什麼，我現在全身上下都有種想要趕快離開現場的衝動──」

「我、我也是，我身體裡的每個細胞都在吶喊著此處危險馬上撤離──」

 

_『好久不見了，虹村前輩。』_

「沒錯，就是這個久違的感覺…..就是這個每次訓練時被虹村前輩抓到我們在幹壞事之前會有的一種奇妙的第六感──」

_『怎麼，你們全在這裡啊？』_

「話說小青峰，你有沒有覺得越來越冷了？」

_『剛剛在路上遇到修，就把他一起帶來了！』_

「是有一點但你別使勁往我身上蹭啊！」

_『話說那兩人是怎麼回事？總感覺那副鬼鬼祟祟的樣子很令人火大啊！嘖，都已經高三了，這種讓人不省心的行為怎麼一點都沒變！』_

「青峰君，黃瀨君。」黑子淡淡的提醒：「背後。」

黃瀨和青峰轉過身，剛好和背後那個黑髮的青年四目交接。

 

「咿呀────!!!!!!!!!!!」

「咿什麼？笨蛋！」前帝光籃球隊隊長‧虹村修造，用力彈了青峰和黃瀨的額頭，害得兩人只能摀著額頭無聲的哀號。「在東京遇到辰也跟和他在一起的紫原已經夠驚訝了，沒想到你們這群臭小鬼居然一個都不少全在這裡！」

「Shouzo!!」火神驚喜的迎上去，虹村立刻和他擊掌：「原來Taiga說要回日本就是為了這件事啊！」

「沒想到修在美國的時候居然遇上大我了呢！」

「這次回來能遇到辰也和大我實在太好了！」

 

望著和他們的前隊長勾肩搭背稱兄道弟的冰室和火神，在場幾乎所有人都蒼白著一張臉不敢吭一聲。

美國組好可怕……以後絕對不能惹火神和冰室生氣….眾人不約而同的在心裡得出了這個結論。而在眾人當中神態最為輕鬆的赤司則是上前朝虹村伸出手：「好久不見了，虹村前輩。」

「你還是一點都沒變啊，赤司！」虹村說著，握住了赤司的手：「對啦，生日快樂！」

「既然虹村前輩來了，不嫌棄的話，請跟我們一起打球吧！」

「哦，好啊！」聽見要打球，虹村立刻撩起了袖子：「聽說你們這群小鬼進步不少，就讓我來看看你們的變化吧！」

 

眾人全都露出欲言又止的表情面面相覷，左看右看就是不敢看他們的前隊長。而完全沒注意到現場詭異氣氛的冰室和火神則是高高興興地拿出了球和早就準備好的籤。

「大家來抽籤分組吧！」

 

*   *   *

 

 

「什麼嘛真沒勁，居然跟你同組啊…..」青峰無精打采的斜睨著火神手上跟他一模一樣顏色的簽，而火神聽到青峰的抱怨之後立刻不甘示弱地怒聲大吼：「你以為我想跟你同一組嗎？」「你這渾蛋…..找架吵嗎？」「來啊！」「來啊!!!」「來啊!!!!!!!!!!誰怕誰！」

「小綠間，拜託啦我跟你換簽！」無視了另一頭的吵吵嚷嚷，黃瀨抱著綠間的手臂大聲哀號：「星座占卜說今天巨蟹座的人如果幫助雙子座的人會有好事發生──」

「才沒有那種事的說！還有為什麼你堅持要換簽的啊？」綠間忿忿然道，一面奮力掙扎著想要把自己的手從黃瀨的手中抽出來。見狀，黃瀨連忙雙手並用將綠間的手抓得更緊，整個身體都快貼到綠間身上去了：「當然是因為我想跟小黑子同組啊！」

「請不要這麼做。這樣的話我會很困擾。」一旁的黑子面無表情地說道，看著綠間一臉氣呼呼的在「想把黃瀨推開」而且「要把自己的手抽出來」這兩件事當中傷透腦筋。看見兩人勢均力敵的角力，黑子還不忘搧風點火：「綠間君，請你務必要拚上性命死守你手中那張簽。」

「你說什麼，黑子!!!!!」「嗚嗚小黑子好過分……」

「沒想到我們居然能夠在日本一起打籃球呢，修！」在騷動的另一頭，是氣氛顯得相對祥和的另外幾人。冰室望著自己手上那支跟虹村手上不同顏色的簽，露出了愉快的笑容：「不過我可沒打算因為是你就放水哦！」

「正合我意，儘管放馬過來吧。」虹村揚起了自信滿滿的笑容，一面戴上了護腕：「不過打完一局就會再重新分組，說不定下一場我們就會同組了哦！」

「嘿！要合作的話也等到我們真的同一組時再說吧！」冰室說著，同樣也捲起了自己的袖子。

「都分好組了，怎麼還不快點開始啊…..」一旁的紫原無聊的打起了呵欠，低頭對望著綠間和黃瀨扭打拚命憋笑的高尾道：「話說你不是跟眉毛怪和峰仔同組嗎？再不去阻止他們的話你們就要少兩個隊員了哦~~~~」

「噗哈哈哈！」高尾忍不住大笑起來，終於收回了視線：「其實黃瀨君也不用硬纏著小真換簽吧！說到跟黑子同組的話，紫原君赤司君還有那邊那位虹村前輩不都是同一組的嗎？」

「欸，我才不要換簽，好麻煩~~~」紫原懶洋洋地回答。也許是因為嫌麻煩，連「黃仔才不敢去找虹村前輩和赤仔換簽」這種話都省了。

就在同時，和桃井確認比賽分組完畢的赤司朝球場中央走了過來：「各位，要開始了哦！比賽規則很簡單，就是打完一局之後就再重新分組。這一局的分組如下──」

 

**紅隊：**  
鬥志滿滿的虹村、平靜如常的赤司、死守成功的綠間(雖然頭髮變亂了)、面無表情的黑子(雖然偷偷的鬆了一口氣)，以及趁著發球前趕緊再往嘴中塞一根美味棒的紫原。

V.S.

**藍隊：**

戰意昂然的冰室、左臉腫起來的青峰、右臉腫起來的火神、不知為何被波及的黃瀨、以及輕快的吹著口哨的高尾。

 

「那麼，」桃井拿著籃球走到了球場中央，兩邊分別由紫原和火神跳球。她一使力，使勁將球拋向了空中：「tip-off!」

「唔噢噢噢噢噢噢!!!!!!!!」腫著一邊臉頰的火神怒吼著，彷彿是要把剛剛的怨氣全都一股腦的發洩出來似的用力彈向了空中，奮力將球拍向了已經舉起雙手準備接球的冰室。冰室望著那顆朝自己飛過來的球露出了微笑，沒想到黑子突然從旁邊竄了出來，在冰室吃驚的眼前硬生生將球拍離了原來的軌道。

「好球！黑子！」虹村接住了球，運球往籃框方向前進時，青峰突然閃電一般的擋住了虹村的去路。虹村也不著急，左手一擋便將球反手傳給了綠間。綠間轉身避開了想要偷球的高尾，屈膝一跳後將球對準籃框投了出去。

「紅隊，進一球！」在場邊的桃井愉快地宣布，將球撿起來後拋給了已經在外場等待的黃瀨。

 

「唔…要傳給誰好呢….」黃瀨在場邊左右觀察著….好！決定了！「小火神！」

火神接住了球，轉過身才發現防守他的居然是雙手大張的黑子。黑子喘著氣，也許是因為天氣很冷的關係，他呼出的白色氣體使兩人之間的視線有些模糊不清，但無礙於黑子以他那雙籃籃的大眼睛緊盯著火神手中的球。

「真沒想到啊….我們倆對決的日子居然來得這麼快。」火神微微前傾，揮散了眼前的白霧直望著黑子的眼睛說道。

「我不會輸的。」黑子毫不畏懼的回答。

「真巧啊，我也抱著和你同樣的想法呢！」火神揚起了嘴角，身子微微向右，但黑子也在同一瞬間作出了反應，火神只好繼續拿著球按兵不動。

「火神君，你還記得你離開日本之前我對你說的話嗎？」黑子突然說道。火神愣了下，想起那天他們分別的情景忍不住尷尬起來：「突然說這個是要幹嘛──」

「請你不斷的去碰壁，然後被折磨得死去活來吧。」

「不要突然提起這種話啊！」

「但即使如此，我也相信火神君一定能克服所有困難的。正是因為如此相信著，所以我也不能輸！」

黑子望著火神，那眼神是如此熟悉，讓火神忍不住又回想起了那一年半與誠凜一同奮鬥的時光。他笑了聲，眼裡燃起了鬥志的火焰：「那麼我就讓你看看吧！這一年多來我在美國不斷碰壁的結果。」

黑子沒有說話，但他也微微屈膝，做好了隨時要擋下火神的準備。

「來吧，黑子。」

「我等著呢，火神君。」

**「大我，快傳球** **!!!!!!!!!** **」**

冰室遙遠的叫喊突然傳了過來，就在同時，桃井短促的吹了一聲哨子。

「小火火犯規，持球超時。」

**「啥** **!!!!** **」**

籃球掉到了地板上，緩緩的滾到了黑子的腳邊。火神大張著嘴望著黑子撿起球後淡淡的說道：「火神君，我說過了我也不能輸，所以我也練習了新的技能。這招跟視線誘導misdirection很像，不過是改良過的版本，主要是移轉對手的注意力，使對手在在短時間內忽略自己的目標，而我方就能趁著這一瞬間截球。我把這個技能命名為”miss direction”。」

「什麼，原來是新技能miss direction…….不對！後半是你瞎掰的吧！」

「……….」

「居然沒有反駁?!」

 

比賽再開。

 

外場的黑子將球傳給了甩開冰室防守的虹村。虹村一轉身，冰室馬上又雙手大張擋在他面前防守。「黑子君的那招miss direction對我可不管用哦！」

「啥？我才不會用那種迂迴的招式呢！」虹村沒好氣的說道，一面開始運球，另一手還不忘擋住一直找空隙想要截球的冰室。「如果是我的話當然會選擇正面迎擊的方式了！」

「正是因為知道你會這樣，所以才更不能讓你突破了！」

 

「哦！來了來了！傳說中帝光前隊長和陽泉前隊長的1 on 1！」

「別老是用那種看好戲的語氣說話的啊，高尾。」

「話說小真，你賭哪邊會贏？唉呀，你根本不敢賭你們家前隊長會輸的吧！」

「閉嘴，高尾。」

「不過虹村前輩在幾年前可是很有名的大前鋒呢！咦？小真一臉訝異的表情好像是在問我為什麼會知道這件事，當然是因為我有追蹤月刊籃球的報導啦哈哈哈！」

「沒人問你的說！」

就在同時，場內持球對弈的兩人突然有了動作：虹村猛然往左方衝去，卻被冰室擋了下來，然而卻撲了個空──在一記漂亮的假動作之後，虹村轉個身往右前方拍著球疾衝而去，冰室馬上就反應過來，緊緊跟在虹村旁邊不放。

「被我突破了哦！辰也！」

「你以為要甩開我有這麼容易嗎？YOU WISH!!!」

就在冰室喊出英語的一瞬間，虹村的手頓了一下，立刻被冰室抓住了空隙截球成功。「高尾君！」

「唉呀呀，看來兩方不分軒輊呢！但是我這邊也沒那麼容易甩掉啊！」接住了冰室那一球的高尾望著幾乎在同一時間追到他旁邊的綠間：「真是的，小真別擺出那麼嚴肅的表情嘛！既然這樣，給你看個好東西吧！」

「什麼？」

「嘿嘿，開玩笑的！」高尾咧嘴一笑，望著籃框下的三人大喊道：「接好囉！」

籃球擦著綠間的髮梢朝著籃框飛了過去。籃下的三人望著飛過來的籃球立刻做好了起跳準備。

「喂火神，你擋到我的路了，過去點！」

「你說什麼！高尾那顆球明明是要傳給我的吧！」

「話說小青峰和小火神你們兩個別再吵啦！這球就由我來灌進去吧！」

**「想都別想** **!!!!!** **唔噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢** **!!!!!!!!!!!!** **」**

**「你們倆讓開！這是老子的球啊啊啊啊啊啊啊** **!!!!!!!!** **」**

一如所料，桃井的哨聲再次響起。

「籃下推撞，阿大小火小黃犯規！」

 

看見了籃下撞成一團像是疊羅漢高高疊起的三個人，綠間立刻轉過身望著一臉輕鬆的高尾：「喂！」

「要準確投到那個點很難耶！話說那叫啥…三角形當中與三個頂點等距離的那個點…對啦就是 **外心** ！」

**「不要再提數學了啊！」** 籃下那三個聲音不約而同的吼道。

 

比賽，再開。

 

「好像都沒有什麼我們出場的機會呢~~~」站在籃下的紫原一邊撕開薯片的包裝一邊說道：「小赤要來一點嗎？」

「那我就不客氣了。」

「！」紫原瞪大了眼睛，看著赤司泰然自若的將手伸進了他的薯片袋裡。沉吟半晌，紫原才慢吞吞的說道：「唔嗯…如果小赤是因為那個人沒來而不開心的話，今晚看到他的話我會捏爆他。」

「那就有勞你了。」赤司面無表情的說道，聽見這句回答的紫原嚇得差點沒把整包薯片掉在地上。「欸？騙人，真的？」

「………抱歉，我想還是由我親自動手好了。」

…….那個叫什麼名字的前輩，辛、辛苦你了。紫原一邊在心中替對方默哀，一面望著赤司又拿了一片薯片放到嘴裡慢慢嚼著。

同一時間，在東京某棟豪華的宅邸內，某個銀色頭髮的人突然背後一涼，用力打了個噴嚏。

 

*   *   *

 

「啊啦黛前輩你還好嗎？」穿著粉紅色圍兜兜的實渕轉過身來同情地望著他：「你今天好像一直在打噴嚏哦！感冒了嗎？」

「啥？我才不會被感冒這玩意兒打敗…..」抽了張衛生紙擤鼻涕的黛沒好氣的說道， 一面拉了拉身上那件單薄的淺藍色毛衣，感覺越來越冷了…..

「唉呀討厭，黛前輩說話的方式和小征越來越像了呢！」實渕愉悅的說著，一面將秤好重量的麵粉倒進了鍋子裡：「不過這句話還是要由小征來說才會比較可愛哦！」

「我可一點都沒有想要變得可愛的意思，謝謝你了。」

「嗝！玲央，盤子和餐具擺好了，接下來要幹嘛？」不遠處，根武谷的頭探進廚房吼道，實渕見狀連忙摀起了自己耳朵：「真是的小武，人家說過多少次了不要在廚房大喊，會有回音的啦！」

「哦抱歉，」彷彿是終於注意到在這間太大的廚房說話回音會非常大，根武谷尷尬的撓撓頭後小聲說道：「所以之後我要幹嘛？」

「你去幫葉山布置餐廳吧，順便把餐廳的壁爐也裝飾一下，掛些彩帶或燈泡之類的。」黛把一個烤盤放進了烤箱裡，費了好大的勁才忍住一個噴嚏。可惡…早知道就不要熬夜了！

「噢哦！我知──咦？什麼？原來黛你也在啊？」

「早就在了…..還有給我用敬語啊！唔…咳咳！」

「啊，真是的，小武你快去餐廳幫忙吧！這裡交給我和黛前輩就行了！」實渕連忙說道，一邊抽了一張衛生紙遞給黛。

在根武谷恢復了正常音量打嗝離開之後，實渕走回流理台前重新拿起攪拌蛋白液的鍋子，望著正忿忿地將揉成一團的衛生紙以空拋式三分拋進垃圾桶卻不幸落空的黛說道：「不過黛前輩不去跟他們打球，而且還用報告沒趕完這種藉口….沒關係嗎？小征可是從很久之前就期待要跟你打球了哦！」

「如果去打球的話，你們肯定沒辦法在半天內搞定十幾人份的晚餐吧！」而且其中兩個在做菜這件事上只會幫倒忙……黛沒好氣的想著，走過去把那團衛生紙重新扔進了垃圾桶裡：「我可是冒著要被赤司罰跪的風險來幫你們做晚餐的，快點感謝我吧！」

「嗯哼~~」

「………….喂，那種意義不明的笑聲很令人火大啊！」

「沒什麼，雖然很不甘心，不過不得不承認最了解小征的人果然是黛前輩呢！」實渕淡淡一笑，將打到發泡的蛋白和麵粉倒進同一個鍋子之後繼續攪拌。黛切了一聲。

「如果是在說湯豆腐的話，到此為止！還有今天別期待我做湯豆腐了，我不會做的！」

「雖然說的不是湯豆腐，不過黛前輩說的沒錯，聖誕節的話還是西式料理比較應景呢！」

就在此時，烤箱發出了一聲清脆的「叮」，黛戴上隔熱手套之後把烤盤拿了出來。

「唔，大概沒焦…..」

「 **大概沒焦** 是什麼意思!!!! 小征的生日派對不准出任何差錯!!!!」

「不然我試吃看看就知道了…..」

「給我住手啊黛!!!!」

「喂！對我的敬語呢!!!! 哈啊….哈啾！」

「真是的，放開那個蛋糕讓我來！你去攪拌！」

「所以我說….哈….哈啾！…..對我的敬語呢？」

「一直打噴嚏髒死了，出去！」

「啥？」

「我改變主意了！你去跟管家先生拿口罩再進來！」

還是跟以前一樣蠻不講理啊…….黛摸摸自己的後腦勺，任由自己被實渕推出了廚房。不過那傢伙說的沒錯，自己大概得去要個口罩──跟幾顆消炎藥，喉嚨好像開始痛起來了。該死，為什麼偏偏挑在這個時候感冒啊….

經過迴廊的時候，黛不經意地往窗外望了一眼，發現有些陰冷的空中，許多棉絮狀的東西緩緩的從天而降。

「唔，下雪了。」

 

**──TBC**

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 黑子的新技能"miss direction"不曉得是不是官方bug, 在第三季誠凜洛山篇OP最後幾秒的畫面是劇中角色的英文技能名。其中視線誘導不知道為什麼是miss direction, 還出現了兩次。從下圖中可以看見右邊淺藍色的字，是一個又大又明顯的MISS：  
> 
> 
> 同樣的事情又發生了一次，最後是視線誘導和天帝之眼兩個技能的碰撞，紅色的天帝之眼有點不太清楚，但是淺藍色的MISS非常明顯：  
> 
> 
> 不過不排除是因為以日文來念的話都是寫成ミスディレクション，所以才會造成這種失誤。


End file.
